Shooting Stars
by Koji Sakujin
Summary: My first fanfic submission here! I hope you all enjoy it even though there will probably be some who still complain, but that's fine, haha. Please welcome me!
1. Chapter 1

  
_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic submission ever to this wonderful website and I hope that someday, my work will be as good as the site itself and I will be trying to obtain this goal, or..reach it if you will while I am staying with everyone. Please welcome me warmly as I will try the best in my abilities to entertain you all. If you have an opinion, good or bad, about my work, then please feel free to e-mail me or leave me a message on the website. I am perfectly open with whatever you may have to say about it, because I am honest person and I will admit to all of you, including myself, that I will never be the greatest author you will read about, but..I will DAMN well try my best! Thank you everyone and I hope you all enjoy this piece of work, including my future ones. Thank you._

Author: Koji Sakujin

Title: Shooting Stars

**Pairing: Eiri x Shuichi**

**Rating: 18+**

**Chapter 1**

As the novelist had been sitting upon one of the cushions to his expensive black leather couch, one of his pieces of furniture which seemed to be more valuable than the others, he had sighed to himself softly, now looking up to the old beige looking ceiling. "Damn that kid…eh..how the hell did I get involved with someone as annoying as him anyways..?". The novelist's soft medium cut strands of golden hazed hair had slowly fallen in front of his eyes gently now as he had given yet another sigh of relaxation; Something he had wished for more often. "Y..Yuki?". A light clicking sound of the doorknob being turned could be heard now, followed by a soft thud of the wooden door coming to a close, behind the pink haired boy who had entered now, wearing a white shirt which had been a little too short for him, the zipper down a little bit on it, revealing his smooth young chest, followed by some tight blue jeans which had black leather on the top half of them, cut to the top of his knee, hugging his tight young ass as well. "I'm hoooome!". "Tch…would you cut that out already damnit. You've been "home" for the past three months and I'm getting sick and fucking tired of it. It's annoying.". The pink haired singer had then began stomping his white and blue New Balances against the hard wooden floor now, shaking his fists. " . ! Gah Yuki! I always come home in a happy mood and you have to spoil it every single time! Why aren't you ever in a happy mood, huh!".

The novelist had slowly tilted his head to the right just a little bit, enough to give the pathetic excuse for a singer a blank look. "-.-…Because you spoil my good mood you damn brat. I'm in a perfectly good mood until you get here. Tch…". The singer's eyes had began to tear up just a little bit as the novelist could hear the boy sniffling now, speaking in a low squeaky voice now. "So…are you saying I am just useless? I'm just here to spoil your mood? I…is that it?". The golden strands of hair which had been swaying gently in front of the novelist's eyes now had come to a halt as he glared over at the boy, giving him a serious look, then a surprising gentle smile had began to curl upon his soft pink lips as he continued to look over at the singer. The boy's light pink hair had quickly shifted to the back of his head as he tilted back in a fast motion, now bringing his face forward once more to make sure he was actually seeing the correct expression on the novelist face, thinking to himself now. **This can't be right…there HAS to be something TOTALLY wrong here.**. "Yuki? So…so…I'm not useless after all!". "No…of course not.".

The novelist had replied back in a gentle voice as he kept the fake smile upon his lips. The singer now hopping over to him, getting on his knees and looking up to him panting like a dog now as he nuzzled his cheek against the other's hand, feeling the smooth texture against his cheek. "Now get to work fuckhole.". Without wasting any time at all, the novelist had kicked the singer in the face with his sock covered feet now, picking his nose with his pinky in the process of doing so. "What the hell Yuki!". "Eh?". The older male had looked down at him glaring now, giving yet another kick to the boy's face. "I said you wasn't useless and that's what you wanted to hear, right? Now get started!". "You…grrrrr….". The singer had grumbled to himself as he had been kicked in the face twice now, looking up to the novelist with those light pink hues, in a pouting manner almost. "A..alright Yuki..". "Heh..".

The singer had slowly eased his hands up the novelist's legs slowly, feeling the soft fabric from his jet black dress pants, edging his way slowly up to the center of his pants, where that bronze colored zipper had been located. The boy had slowly began slipping both of his hands underneath the other's black buttoned up shirt, rubbing his young lithe hands all over the other's smooth chest, now pinching his soft pink nipples lightly. A slight grunt could be heard as the novelist had leaned back a little bit into the couch, feeling his nipples now being pinched gently. "Unn…". The boy had slowly began sliding the right side of his shirt up, exposing the other male's smooth chest, now exposing one of his nipples. "Yu…ki…". A light moan could be heard slipping from in between the singer's young, wet, glistening pink lips now as he had leaned forward just a little bit and placed his lips around the novelist's nipple, flicking his wet pink tongue up and down against it now, gently. "Mmmm.". "Ahhh…".

The singer had given the nipple a gentle nibble, then began slowly moving his tongue down the other's smooth chest, until he had reached his stomach, where he had began placing kisses on very gently, multiple, consecutive times. "Y…Yuki..mmmm…I love you…so..much…". Light smacking sounds could be heard as the boy had continued to plant the oh so lovely kisses upon his smooth stomach, but there had not been a reply after the singer had declared his love. The novelist's head had been tilted back just a little, his golden orbs now focused upon the ceiling as the singer continued what he had been doing. As the pink haired boy had continued kissing all over the novelist's smooth stomach, he could begin to feel the button on his pants being undone now, followed by a light tug at the cold bronze zipper. Before the boy had pulled down the zipper completely, he had looked up to the novelist, with those light pink hues of his, which seemed to be completely entangled within the desire of Yuki's love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The boy had looked as if he was hypnotized. "Do you…love me..Yuki?". The novelist's head had then tilted down a little bit to look down into the young boy's light pink eyes as those soft medium cut strands of his golden hair had gently swayed in front of his golden orbs, he spoke in a soft, but rather demanding manner. "Shut up…". After hearing the typical reply he was used to hearing anyways, he just gave a little pout, then continued to tug the zipper down on the novelist's pants, now tugging his underwear down as well, releasing that big fat six inch cock, which had then gently slapped against the singer's smooth right cheek. "Heh…idiot.". A soft red blush had quickly began to form across the singer's cheeks as he heard the novelist basically humiliate him. At this point, he was in no position to even say anything to the novelist for the comment that had been given, so he had just continued to go along with what had been happening..rather..enjoying it actually.

The pink haired singer had slowly raised his small right hand up to his medium cut strands of hair which had been swaying in front of his eyes slowly, then pushed it back a little bit now, away from his eyes..now tucking it behind his ears as he began to lower his head towards that big fat piece of meat, closing his eyes slowly and proceeding to open his small mouth to form that perfect circular shape which every man would dream of having slip around their manhood. A soft pant had escaped the boy's lips softly as he inched closer towards his lover's big cock. "Y…ahh..Yu..ki….". With his lover's name escaping his soft pink lips in a cry for ecstasy, he had slowly began sliding the novelist's big hot cock into his small wet mouth now, having his warm wet tongue underneath his cock..allowing it to slide even deeper into his mouth. "Unnnn…a..ahhh…haaaa…mmmf…". With what the singer couldn't fit into his mouth, he had placed his small fingers from his left hand, around the rest of the novelist's cock and began stroking it slowly while allowing the head of his cock probe in the inside of his cheek, making it poke out a little bit, giving him the look of a slut. "Heh…you like it, don't you Shuichi? Hmmm?"

The boy had continued to wrap his tongue all around the novelist's big hard cock, stroking the rest of it with an opposite rhythm of his sucking, now letting out a soft pout as his little hot wet mouth continued to get stuffed..letting the vibration from his cockhungry moan be enough to give him an answer to his question. "Mmmmm!". As the singer had continued to suck the novelist's cock, faster and faster now, soft slurping sounds began to echo throughout the living room, followed by soft moans escaping the novelist's soft pink lips. "A..ahhh..Shuichi….fuuck….". He wasn't much for words, but even with the singer hearing such pleasant words, he knew he was doing a good job, so he had began slobbering all over his lover's dick now, his warm saliva coating that big fat piece of meat as his cute little heart shaped ass began to wiggle back and forth lightly, wanting some attention as well. As the singer had continued to suck the blonde novelist's cock faster and much harder, milking it, the novelist had reached back a little bit, then clenched the black leather of his couch..tightly..trying to refrain from actually moaning loudly due the pink haired boy's wonderful performance. But Yuki would not back down, he would not show the boy a weakness, so fearless as he may had been, to contain such a ruthless trump card that the boy had, he had reached down to the back of the boy's head, gripping his light pink hair roughly, forcing him to look up while sucking his cock, then demanded for him to suck it harder. "Suck it harder you fucking whore.".

The novelist's big firm right hand had remained on the back of the boy's head, shoving it down hard, forcing him to swallow what he was afraid he couldn't before, and bringing his head up, off of his cock..repeating the process..making sure he would show the singer he was still in control. "Yummmmf….what are…aghhh…doinmmmm!". As the novelist had continued to make the boy suck his cock harder and harder, he had placed his left hand onto the back of his head as well, glaring down at the boy now as he forced him to suck his dick. "You like that, don't ya bitch? Admit it you fucking cockwhore!". The singer's eyes had quickly went wide as he felt Yuki's aggression, trying to pull off from his cock, but the novelist just wouldn't have it. He had continued to pump the little boy's mouth full of cock, faster and faster, letting the boy feel his big fat cock begin to throb heavily. "Ahh..y..yeah…unnnn..I…". The singer had quickly panicked, trying to make a desperate attempt to pull his head away from the novelist's throbbing cock before he came in his mouth, and needless to say, he did so, but just as he slipped his soft pink lips which had pre-cum on them already, making them glisten lightly, Yuki's big dick had given one last heavy throb, then loads of his hot and sticky cum began to shoot all over the singer's cute little face. The singer's cheeks had now been drenched in that sticky liquid..some of it had even got around his eyes..and most surprising, some of it had got in his pink hair, molding some strands of that soft pink colored hair together now, leaving the singer there helpless…pouting softly as the novelist's cum had covered most of the idol's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The novelist had now given a slight smirk as he slowly got up from the couch, bringing his pants back up and zipping them, but leaving the button undone as he began trailing his feet across the old wooden floor, leading himself into his kitchen now. "I…I am..useless..after all…". After the novelist had left the singer at the couch, he had began to cry softly, hearing the refrigerator door open now, followed by the common sound of a top popping on a beer can, he already knew what Yuki was up to. "He…he's just trying to completely forget about..what just..happened…?". The singer had continued to pout softly to himself..trying to not let the novelist hear as a couple of tears began to roll down his cheeks slowly, making him sniffle lightly. As the novelist had slowly stepped back into the living room with the beer can in his hand, still drinking from it, he had looked over to the singer slowly, noticing he was definitely uncomfortable. "Hey…what the hell is wrong with you? Huh? That's what you wanted, right? So why are you crying? Why are you upset over getting something you've been wanting all week? Tch..it's not like it was your first time or something. Grow up.". The novelist had slowly began dragging his feet towards the bathroom now, then grabbed a towel which had been on the rack, above his light switch..now walking back into the living room and tossing it to the singer. "Here…clean yourself up you idiot…".

The singer had slowly looked up with some of the novelist's cum slowly rolling down to his chin, but quickly enough, the towel had landed within his lap and he had proceeded to wipe his face off, ruffling it through his hair as well, to make sure he could get it all out. "In case you have already forgotten YUKI….the reason I've been wanting it all week is because I wanted to wait till the last day we would be together, before our band goes to…America.". As the singer had finished wiping his face clean from the novelist's sticky cum, he had bundled the towel into a ball and set it in the floor, next to his feet. The novelist had slowly sat down next to the singer now, reaching over towards his coffee table now, grabbing his pack of menthol's and lighter. "Hmmmmm…?". His eyes had slowly trailed over towards the singer now as he lightly tapped the bottom of his pack of cigarettes against his open palm, placing one in between his soft pink lips, now bringing his lighter to the end of the cigarette and lighting it..inhaling a puff of nicotine into his lungs as he slowly exhaled the smoke into a thin stream into the air, watching it lift up towards the ceiling..now speaking softly as the cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth. "You're going to America?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wh..what do you mean am I going to America!". The singer had quickly got up from where he had been sitting, then stepped in front of the novelist and looked down at him, glaring with his light pink hues which seemed to be a slightly darker color from the fire of anger which had began to burn within him now. "Tch..even if you do go. What the hell does something like that have to do with me?". The novelist had slowly lifted his right hand up to place the cigarette in between his index and middle finger, letting it escape from his soft pink lips, but as soon as he had lifted his hand, the singer had grabbed it quickly, gripping onto it tightly with both of his hands, pouting loudly now as tears began to stream down the corners of his eyes..rolling down his cheeks slowly..doing everything within his power to just keep his eyes open to look at the person he had always loved which sat before him. "I felt as if I needed to tell you Yuki! I told you about this last week! Don't you even remember! I told you because I care! I..I don't want to leave you, but I also know that if I stay here right now and miss this chance, then I may not ever get another one like it again, and I want to remain as a singer, but love you at the same time!". The novelist did not even blink to the singer's breakdown. The boy had quickly brought his head down into the novelist's lap, screaming now as he tried to cover his tears by letting them pour onto the novelist's black dress pants..muffled cries being heard.

"What do I do Yuki! I want you and the band, but…but…". Before even finishing the rest of his sentence, the boy had continued to cry. "Quit whining. You need to stop with this bi-polar shit you brat. I'm tired of you acting as if you enjoy blowing me, then you go crying and shit every time you get done, trying to be all dramatic about everything. Just do whatever the fuck you want to and shut up. You're annoying..". The novelist had finally found a way to bring his right arm free from the boy's grasp and lifted his hand up to place the halfway burned cigarette in between his index and middle finger..reaching over to his left now, over towards his coffee table, he tapped the cigarette lightly, knocking some ashes into the ashtray. The singer's crying had finally come to a stop, a smirk curling upon the novelist's lips now, hearing what seemed to be the sound of relaxation which had awaited him. "If…if that's the way you..feel about it…" the boy had slowly lifted his head up and screamed to the other's face now, "**then you can do whatever the fuck you want to with your god damn books you asshole!**".

The best reaction the singer had got out of the novelist was a slight blink and his cigarette being lifted back up to his lips now, only to have a thin stream of smoke blown into his young face. Without hesitation, the singer had quickly brought himself to his feet, walking over towards the front door now. "Whew….". Another thin stream of smoke had blown fluidly in between the novelist's soft pink lips as he watched it rise to his ceiling once more, not even looking at the pink haired boy as he walked towards the door. "Ah..a bit of advice brat. Don't bother coming back.". Just before the boy had reached the doorway, he had looked down to the floor, clenching not only his teeth now, but his fist as well as he stomped his right foot gently onto the wooden floor, he had quickly turned the doorknob and stormed out of the novelist's house..slamming the door behind him now.

Author's Note: I just wanted everyone to know that I am sorry for not getting this out sooner than I did. I was recently dealing with some personal/family problems. Anyways. Everything is solved now. Please forgive this belated chapter. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everything had began to collapse. The singer's thoughts of how everything would go perfectly fine tonight…all of it had shattered with the slam of the door. As much as he despised what the novelist had told him, he did not run away as soon as he had exited the front door. He had stood there..silently..with his hands lowered to his sides, some little water droplets hitting the concrete of the walkway which led up to the novelist's house now. The singer had given a gentle sigh, already regretting what he had said to the novelist, but knowing that he could not take it back now even if he wanted to. He was trapped to only walk into the rain..which had began to mix with his tears as the little droplets hit his face lightly, shattering..just as his dreams had. As the novelist had began to finally finish off the cigarette, he had slowly reached over to the ashtray, now pushing it down into the glass container, pausing for a moment as he began to feel his chest tighten quickly. "Erg…wh…what the..hell…". The novelist had no idea what had began happening to his body as he had disposed of the cigarette. It was not his heart that had began to crush, but yet, his sternum.

As the idol's face had risen to the rain, he had looked into the distant darkened sky which he was so familiar with being filled with the stars he wished upon. His wishes were not there tonight. It was then he had finally realized how horrible his day had actually been, and the hope he had wished upon had vanished..filled with cold little rain droplets which sent a slightly sharp feeling through each one as they hit his cheeks lightly. As the singer had began thinking to himself now, he had lowered his head slowly..looking at the ground now as some water began to flow smoothly from the top of his head, down to the strands of hair which had been dangling in front of his eyes..now watching as the water had made somewhat of a waterfall, watching the thin stream of water fall from his bangs and hit the concrete of the sidewalk now. "It…it's all my fault..heh. Isn't it…Yuki..?".

As he had remained standing less than a minute away from the novelist's house, he had no idea what had been going on inside now, since he stepped out just a few moments ago. The novelist had already fallen to the cold wooden floor of the living room now..clenching his fingers tightly around the front of his shirt..ripping off one of the buttons from where it had been located, his chest continuing to send that horrible feeling throughout his body. "Kita…zawa…". With what seemed to sound as if it was a cry for help from his childhood, his eyes had slowly began to close now as he had remained laying down on the wooden floor, motionless..with everyone in the world returning the favor of the ice king's emotions back towards him..leaving him to lay there…helpless. The singer had slowly lifted his head up and looked back at the novelist's house one last time..his lips curling into a smile as he bowed his head lightly. "Have a wonderful life..Yuki.".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the novelist had remained motionless while laying on that hard wooden floor, his eyes had slowly shut and a white blur had began to flicker within his mind now..sending his current thoughts to a the past. "Yuki-senpai!". The young, soon to be novelist had began running up to his teacher with that innocent smile on his face, not knowing what lied ahead of him. Just before he had caught up with his teacher, he had quickly opened his eyes, now looking up to his ceiling, wondering what could have possibly been happening at the moment..whether all of what he just saw was a dream or did all of it really happen? "Shuichi..?". The novelist had slowly got up from where he had been laying down and now sat on the couch, placing his face into the palm of his right hand..ruffling his long slender fingers through his blonde medium cut hair as a tear had slowly began to trickle down his smooth right cheek..a soft sniffle being heard now. "W..what have I done…?".

"Hiro! Hirooooooo! Let me in! It's cold out here! Achee!". The singer had his arms placed on top of one another, bringing his right foot up, then dropping it back to the wet concrete, followed by bringing his left foot up and repeating the process..sneezing a couple of times as he awaited for his friend to answer his front door. A soft clicking sound of the doorknob turning could be heard now as his friend had slowly opened the door, tilting his head slightly now. "Eh? Shuichi? What's wrong? I thought you were visiting Yuki-san. Dude…in case you forgot..we are going to America tomorrow.". The guitarist had lightly tapped the singer on top of his head with his knuckle on his index finger, then noticed the his pink haired vocalist not giving a response. "Shu..ichi?". The pink haired boy had quickly looked up, hoping his guitarist would only think of the water below his eyes as rain and not what it actually was, so giving a convincing smile, he had nodded. "I know! I've said bye to Yuki and well..it's all cool Hiro! Hahahaha!". The singer had quickly stepped inside now, sneezing once more. "Achoo!". "Hmmmm…I wonder…"

As the guitarist had closed the door behind him, clicking the lock gently, he had took a good look at the singer from behind now, trying to figure out if something was actually bothering him. It sure felt as if something was wrong. Random thoughts had began going through the guitarist's mind now as Shuichi began to raid his fridge. "The last day in Japan..and he's spending it with someone he's going to be seeing the whole time while we are in the United States. Hmmmm. Something doesn't add up here. Not even thousands of fangirls could pry Shuichi off of him. He loves him so damn much. Something certainly isn't right.". "Hey Hiro, what's this! Wha! It moves!". A loud crash could be heard from in the kitchen now as the guitarist walked in, shaking his head slowly, forgiving his friend's unintentional stupidity. "Na..Shuichi…". "Hmmm?". The guitarist had slowly placed his right shoulder as a support against his wall now..leaning against it gently as he looked at his friend, somewhat serious now. "…why aren't you with Yuki-san…?".

The singer had remained standing there motionless..knowing his plan of trying to not let Hiro find out was a complete failure. The guitarist knew him too well. "Hiro…". The singer's arms had slowly fallen to his sides, his knees finally buckling as well as he lightly hit the cold tiled kitchen floor, looking up to his long haired friend, crying once more. "He hates me!". The guitarist had let out a soft sigh, then laughed gently. "Heh..I suppose he just couldn't hold any longer, hmmm? Hahaha…". "You're so mean!". The guitarist had took a step forward now, leaning down towards the singer who had been sulking on his knees now…placing his hand on top of his head and patting it gently. "Ah well..I wouldn't worry about it to much. There's no sense in trying to make someone love you. If he really does have feelings for you, then he will want the relationship to continue, but if he really doesn't want to be with you, then don't continue hurting yourself by being contained within a one-sided relationship. Right, Shuichi?". The singer had slowly lifted his head now, after feeling the warmth of his friend's hand on top of his head full of pink hair, then sniffled lightly. "Yeah. Don't worry..I've already gotten over it..hehe.". The singer had let out a soft laugh which had seemed to attempt to convince the guitarist, but his emotions were so predictable and easy to see through, so he had just smiled, then nodded. "That's good. Well…remember..we have a big day tomorrow, so try getting some rest, alright?". With those words being said, the guitarist had slowly got up and walked into the living room, now getting ready to sleep on his futon. "Hiro..?".

The pink haired boy had finally brought himself to his feet, taking a peek around the corner to look into the living room, from the kitchen..to see what all the squeaking sounds were. "What are you doing..?". After finally getting the futon pulled out and adjusted, he had closed his eyes slowly, then smiled while looking over at his friend. "I'm going to sleep of course. You can sleep on my bed. Good night.". "Ah…". The singer had stood there speechless for a moment as he watched his friend slowly crawl underneath the sheet of the futon and turn out the lamp. "Yuki…". The singer had looked down to the floor for a moment, then just shook his head, smiling. "It will be alright..". He had slowly lifted his head and looked over towards the door to Hiro's room, then smiled as he slowly began walking over towards the futon, now slowly crawling on top of it, into the empty spot next to his friend. A smile had slowly curled upon the guitarist's lips now as he felt the shifting of weight on the futon, then thought to himself. "Heh…you…". With that being the last thought before his sleep..they had both closed their eyes, to sleep..to dream…to only wake up to relive the dream….going to America.


End file.
